Red and Blue?
by Kousaka Mika
Summary: Kedua pasangan merah dan biru itu bertemu. Apakah mereka akan berteman? Atau sebaliknya?


**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu belong to Yuusei**

 **Kuroko no Basuke belong to Tadatoshi Fujumaki**

 **Warning : OOC, Freak~ Shounen Ai**

 **Main Pairing : Akabane Karma x Nagisa Shiota**

 **Second Pairing : Akashi Seijuurou x Kuroko Tetsuya**

Red and Blue?

" Ehm. Jadi, kepala sekolah menyuruh kita untuk ikut jadi suporter dalam pertandingan klub basket sekolah kita dengan klub basket.. Teiko Junior High. Nurufufufu~ " Jelas Koro-sensei pada murid-murid 3-E

"Hee? Menyupport orang-orang yang membully kita? What a joke!" Komentar Terasaka cepat.

"Ah, mungkin sekali-sekali kita beri mereka sedikit perhatian bukan hal buruk, ahaha." Nakamura membalas komentar tajam Terasaka sambil tertawa.

Si Bluenette itu hanya terdiam, dan sesekali menoleh pada 'kekasih' nya yang juga hanya memunculkan seringaian kecil seperti biasa.

Nagisa yang melihat seriangaian itu hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang sembari berfikir 'Apa yang sedang Karma-kun pikirkan sekarang?'. Kekasih nya itu memang tidak bisa ditebak. Pikirannya terlalu 'jahat'.

Karma yang menyadari bahwa Nagisa sedang menatapnya melambaikan tangan pelan. Seringaian tadi berubah menjadi senyum manis yang tentu saja, membuat wajah Nagisa merah padam.

"Apakah semua sudah disini?" Tanya Koro-sensei, sambil menatap wajah anak muridnya satu persatu.

"Sudaah~ " Jawab mereka semua, mulai memasuki bus yang akan membawa mereka ke sekolah lawan. Teiko Junior High.

Nagisa, yang tentu saja duduk disebelah Karma mulai membuka percakapan. "Hei, Karma-kun! Kau tahu? Aku punya teman di Teiko." Ujar Nagisa.

"Eh? Benarkah? Bagaimana orangnya?" Karma memunculkan senyum jahil di wajahnya.

"Karma-kun, dia temanku! Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu bila kau menjahilinya." Nagisa merengut pertanda tidak suka.

Untung saja mereka duduk di pojok belakang, dan tidak ada yang menyadari percakapan mereka yang terdengar begitu 'lovey-dovey' ini.

Yap. Karma dan Nagisa sudah menjalani Backstreet selama tiga bulan. Saat itu dengan tidak romantisnya, Karma 'menembak' Nagisa karna cemburu dengan Kayano. Menyedihkan sekali.

"Heee! Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak akan mengganggu temanmu itu." Karma menyerah, tidak ingin membuat Nagisa merengut sepanjang jalan dan mengabaikannya.

"Baguslah." Nagisa tersenyum manis, dan kali ini pipi Karma lah yang terbakar.

"Jadi, apakah temanmu ini bermain basket?" Tanya Karma, berusaha mengganti bahan pembicaraan.

"Entahlah. Orang itu seperti... Udara. Kehadirannya susah dirasakan. Mungkin cocok untuk diikutkan dalam misi 'Assassination' kita." Nagisa terkekeh mendengar ide nya sendiri.

"Heee, Udara kah? Berarti dia susah di tusuk, kan?" Lagi-lagi, Karma membayangkan sesuatu yang abnormal.

"Karma-kuuun!" Teriak Nagisa dengan suara yang cukup keras, sampai sampai membuat seisi bus menoleh padanya. Nagisa yang di tatap hanya menunduk meminta maaf, dan Karma hanya nyengir lebar

Satu persatu, Murid-murid 3-E Kunugigaoka turun dari bus dan mulai memasuki lapangan basket indoor milik Teiko Junior High.

"Ah! Kuroko-kun!" Panggil Nagisa tiba tiba saat mereka sudah berada di dalam tribun lapangan itu. Karma mengedarkan pandangan, mencari si 'Kuroko' itu.

"E–eh... Lama tak jumpa, Nagisa-kun." Jawab si Kuroko itu yang tiba tiba sudah berada di depan mereka. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Karma shock. Dia sama sekali tidak terasa hawa keberadaannya!

"Ah, Karma-kun, kenalkan. Dia Kuroko Tetsuya, tetanggaku saat masih SD. Namun dia pindha rumah– yah begitulah." Jelas Nagisa.

Karma mengangguk, dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Akabane Karma."

Lelaki yang memiliki rambut sewarna dengan milik Nagisa itu menanggapi tangan Karma, menjabatnya. "Kuroko Tetsuya. Senang bertemu denganmu." Ujarnya, tanpa ekspresi.

"Kurokocchi, mau disana sampai kapan? Kita akan mulai sebentar lagi!" Teriak seseorang dari Teiko.

"Ah, Maafkan aku Nagisa-kun. Aku harus kembali." Kuroko membungkuk sedikit dan berbalik. Lalu berlari kecil menuju tempat teman-temannya.

"Wah, Sepertinya Kuroko-kun juga bermain. Penasaran." Nagisa tersenyum senang.

Karma? Ia sedang menahan tawa sekuat mungkin, dan lama lama membuat Nagisa kesal.

"Apa yang lucu, Karma-kun?" Tanyanya dengan muka terlihat kesal.

"Kalian, pftt–" Ucapannya terpotong dengan tawa yang bocor. "– Terlalu mirip! Yah Sayangnya si Kuroko itu tidak punya ekspresi." Setelah berkata seperti itu, Karma kembali tertawa. Mungkin ia membayangkan sesuatu yang aneh tentang Nagisa dan Kuroko.

"Hm? Memang dari kecil kami dibilang mirip, sih." Nagisa mangut mangut mengiyakan. Sama sekali tidak protes.

Setelah itu hening mendatangi. Hanya Terdengar suara sekitar yang heboh untuk naik ke tribun dan macam macam suara lainnya.

"Hei, Karma-kun..." Panggil Nagisa tiba-tiba.

"Yes, Dear~?" Jawab Karma dengan panggilan sayangnya.

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu disini! A–no... Pulang dari sini.. Ngedate yuk?" Ajak Nagisa, dengan pipi begitu merah bak kepiting rebus.

Karma mematung. Tumben sekali Nagisa mengajaknya kencan. Biasanya, dia lah yang Harus mengambil ide untuk mengajak Nagisa. "Hm...! Seingatku setelah ini Koro-sensei memintaku melakukan sesuatu. Bagaimana ya, Dear~?" Itulah Karma. Meskipun dia sudah sangat senang dengan ajakan Nagisa, tetap saja usilnya masih ia gunakan.

Raut wajah Nagisa berubah menjadi kecewa bercampur sedih. Dan itu membuat Karma gelagapan. Karma memang usil, namun ia tidak suka membuat Nagisa sedih. Karma tipe gentleman. (eh?). "A–aku bercanda, Dear! Tentu kita akan kencan setelah ini." Karma berusaha membuat Nagisa ceria kembali, sembari menepuk nepuk ubun-ubunnya.

"Eeee? Benar?" Raut wajah kecewa itu berubah menjadi raut wajah penuh harap ala Nagisa.

Gulp. Manis maksimal. "Iya~" Jawab Karma, berusaha menyembunyikan malu yang ia derita.

"Hehe! Makasih, Karma-kun! Sebenarnya ada film bunuh-bunuhan baru di bioskop. Mungkin kalau kita tonton bisa dapat ide cara untuk membunuh Koro-sensei~?" Dan, itulah maksud permintaan Nagisa.

Karma mendengus pelan, berusaha untuk tidak terlihat oleh kekasihnya itu. Lagi lagi bukan untuknya, selalu untuk orang lain.

Dan sepertinya selama mereka berbicara waktu berjalan sangat cepat. Semua supporter baik dari Teiko dan Kunugigaoka sudah duduk ditempatnya.

"Kau tahu, aku pernah dengar bahwa klub basket Teiko adalah yang terhebat. Dengan generation of miracles-nya. Aku ingin segera melihat mereka bermain!" Nagisa begitu antusias, meskipun sebenarnya dia tidak ada minat dengan basket. Mungkin ia hanya berminat dengan bakat para pemuda Teiko.

"Aku juga pernah mendengar itu. Ah, Kuroko-mu starter!" Seru Karma tiba-tiba

"Kuroko..ku? Ah, iya! Dia starter. Berarti dia hebat, kan?" Jawab Nagisa.

"Huum." Karma mengabaikan protes Nagisa mengenai 'Kuroko-mu' itu. Sungguh, itu sama sekali tidak penting.

-Pertandingan Selesai-

"Hm. Mereka memang hebat. Pantas klub kita kalah telak, ahaha." Komentar Karma, saat sedang berjalan menuju sebuah stand minunan bersama Nagisa.

"Hum! Dan tak kusangka, Kuroko-kun..." Omongan Nagisa terpotong saat seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

"Nagisa-kun." _Speak of the devil_ , Kuroko muncul dan sukses membuat Nagisa menunjukkan wajah shock nya.

Sementara Karma tengah berusaha setengah mati menahan tawa, Nagisa dengan terbata bata menjawab sapaan teman lamanya itu. "H–halo, Kuroko-kun!" Dan setelah kembali fokus, ia baru sadar ada seseorang yang berdiri dibelakang Kuroko. "Itu... Siapa?" Tanya Nagisa, sambil menunjuk seseorang berambut merah yang bersandar disebuah pilar, namun cukup dekat untuk mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Ah, dia Akashi Seijuurou. Kapten tim Teiko dan..." Omongannya terpotong, terlihat dia bingung harus mengatakan nya atau tidak.

Namun tiba-tiba si rambut merah dengan jaket bertuliskan TEIKO itu berbicara. "Kekasih." Ujarnya, datar.

Karma dan Nagisa berpandangan lalu mereka tersenyum pada satu sama lain.

"Wah, wah~ Tak kusangka ada yang membeberkan hubungan terlarang segampang itu~ " Karma mendekatkam wajahnya ke wajah pemuda yang bernama Akashi itu.

"Buat apa disembunyikan? Aku suka Tetsuya." Jawab Akashi santai, berhasil membuat Karma dan Nagisa speechless, sedangkan Kuroko menundukkan wajahnya, terlihat semburat merah samar di pipinya. Tak salah lagi, dia malu. "Dan lagi... Aku tahu hubungan kalian sama saja seperti kami." Lanjut Akashi.

Kali ini perkataan Akashi sukses membuat mereka shock. "B–bagaimana kau tahu?" Tanya Nagisa gelagapan. Ini pertama kalinya seseorang dapat melihat itu.

"Cara kalian menatap satu sama lain terlihat sekali, tahu. Bukan begitu, Tetsuya?" Akashi meminta persetujuan.

"Un, Akashi-kun." Jawab Kuroko, sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Hee, Begitukah? Sepertinya kita tidak bisa menatap satu sama lain lagi, _Dear_ ~ " Karma nyengir lebar sambil mencolek pipi Nagisa.

"Eeee? " Nagisa kaget dengan usulan Karma.

"Bercanda~!" Ujar Karma cepat sebelum Nagisa memasuki mode cemberut nya sambil membentu huruf 'V' dengan tangan kirinya.

"Kalian begitu _lovey-dovey_ ya." Ujar Kuroko, tetap tanpa ekspresi.

"Begitukah? Karma-kun bersikap seperti biasa, kok." Jawab Nagisa santai. "Oh ya! Akashi-kun, Nagisa-kun, bagaimana kalau ikut kami nonton bioskop? Pertandingan kalian cuma ini kan untuk hari ini? "

Akashi dan Kuroko berpandangan, dan terlihat terlibat pembicaraan diskusi. Sedangkan Karma? Ah, dia menatap horor Nagisa.

"Kenapa kau ajak mereka?" Tanya Karma, terlihat jengkel.

"Bagus kan. Lebih banyak lebih bagus, hehe." Jawab Nagisa, tersenyum senang.

"Kami mau." Seru pasangan Teiko itu tiba-tiba.

"Hee? Benarkah? Baguslah! Berangkat sekarang?" Tanya Nagisa, antusias.

"Kita belum ijin sama 'dia', Kau tahu?" Karma menahan Nagisa yang terlalu bersemangat.

"Ah, ya. Aku ijin dulu, ya~" Teriak Nagisa sambil berlari menuju tempat Korosensei berada.

Dan Karma ditinggalkan di tengah dua orang pasangan expression-less yang baru saja ia kenal tiga puluh menit yang lalu.

"Korosensei selalu baik pada kita, ya! Dia langsung mengijinkanku pergi saat aku bilang aku pergi bersama mu, Karma-kun." Ujar Nagisa, sambil berjalan memasuki bioskop. Mereka sudah melalu perjalanan dengan kereta api ber-empat

"Kurasa seharusnya dia tidak sebaik itu..." Bisik Karma, berusaha agar tidak terdengar oleh Nagisa.

"Kau bilang sesuatu, Karma-kun?" Tanya Nagisa.

Saat Karma hendak menjawab, suara lain terdengar.

"Nagisa-kun, film apa yang akan kita tonton hari ini?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Ehm. _Giant Monster Ansatsu_.." Jawab Nagisa ragu, takut mereka tidak suka.

"Tetsuya, kalau kau tidak suka kita bisa tonton yang lain." Akashi menepuk puncak kepala Kuroko lembut.

"Ah, tidak.. Akashi-kun. Aku suka." Jawab Kuroko sambil menatap mata Akashi.

Sesaat, seperti terlihat background pink penuh bunga dibelakang mereka.

Berusaha mengabaikannya, Karma dan Nagisa mempercepat langkah menuju counter tiket dan membeli empat tiket untuk film _'Giant Monster Ansatsu'_.

"Hei, apa kau mau _popcorn_?" Tanya Karma, sembari mencolek pipi Nagisa untuk kedua kalinya hari ini.

"Huum! Dengan soda, ya?" Pinta Nagisa.

Karma hanya mengangguk, dan berbalik menatap pasangan Teiko. "Bagaimana dengan kalian?"

"Ah. Aku–" Kuroko yang sebenarnya berniat mengajukan diri untuk membantu membeli cemilan terpotong ucapannya oleh Akashi.

"Aku saja. Duduk saja sama dia." Ujar Akashi, menunjuk Nagisa yang sudah selesai membeli tiket.

Kuroko terlihat bingung, namun akhirnya ia menurut dan bersama Nagisa duduk di ruang tunggu.

"Hei, Kuroko-kun, Bagaimana ceritanya kau bisa sama lelaki itu?" Nagisa yang terlihat penasaran mulai bertanya.

"Ehm.. Sebenarnya dulu aku bukan apa-apa di tim basket. Namun, Akashi yang merupakan kapten tim membantu ku menemukan keahlianku. Tanpa harus menonjol. Akashi seperti pencerah bagiku.." Gumam Kuroko sambil menerawang jauh.

"Heee, begitu..." Nagisa mengangguk mengerti.

"Bagaimana dengan Nagisa-kun?" Kuroko bertanya kembali.

"Hng.. Sebenarnya saat itu aku ditembak teman perempuan ku... Dan tiba tiba dia juga nembak. Walaupun sebenarnya aku sudah menyukainya jauh sebelum itu. Karma-kun benar benar orang yang tidak bisa ditebak~" Jelas Nagisa dengan senyum malu-malu di wajahnya.

Dan sebelum mereka melanjutkan kembali pembicaraan antara... Ehm. Seseorang yang sedang jatuh cinta, Karma dan Akashi sudah kembali. Dan pas sekali, pintu teater sudah dibuka.

"Film nya keren~" Nagisa terlihat senang.

"Hee? Sudah dapat ide, _Dear_ ~? " Tanya Karma, iseng.

"Jangan isengi aku sekarang, Karma-kun. Ide nggak datang secepat itu." Jawab Nagisa.

"Filmnya bagus ya, Akashi-kun." Komentar Kuroko dengan suara pelan.

"Kalau kau suka, aku juga suka, Tetsuya." Jawab Akashi sambil tersenyum tipis sekali ke arah Kuroko

"Hei, kemana lagi ya?" Tanya Nagisa.

"... Pulang?" Tanya Kuroko datar.

"Eeeeeh?" Nagisa terlihat kecewa.

"Kurasa Kuroko-kun benar. Ini sudah sore, Ko... Maksudku Sensei pasti sudah khawatir." Ujar Karma, mengiyakan usulan Kuroko.

"Yah sudah. Kalau gitu kita berpisah disini, ya! Terimakasih untuk hari ini, Akashi-kun, Kuroko-kun! Hari ini menyenangkan~" Seru Nagisa sambil tersenyum lebar.

Akashi dan Kuroko berpandangan, dan menjawab "Sama-sama." bersamaan.

Setelah itu mereka berpisah arah, kembali ke sekolah masing-masing.

Dan kembali ke dunia masing masing.

End ⭐

third story? dunno wht excaty just i wrote here... kritik dan saran sangat diterimaaa yey ~~


End file.
